We All Feel Something
by Consulting Squids
Summary: Short little insights on different characters or pairings inspired by songs that were playing at the time of writing. Includes Eleven/River, Ten/Master, Ten/Rose, Rory/Amy and a little Jack/Ianto. A bit angsty, a bit fluffy, a bit happy. R&R! :D


A short series of little ficlets in which I have listened to a song, (attempted to) relate it to a person, pairing or situation in Doctor Who (with a little bit of Torchwood) and written it down. Each ficlet has the title of the song, the artist, the person or pairing and the genre(s) that it would best fit into. So... Yeah! Enjoy :D

Oh, and I don't own the Whoniverse. But I'm guessing you realised that since we're on a fanfiction site. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Headfirst for Halos - My Chemical Romance<strong>

(Jack/Ianto) [Angst]

Jack Harkness was in a bad place. It had been three months and every night, if he slept, he dreamt of Ianto Jones, and how he had died in his arms. It wasn't meant to happen-this shouldn't have happened. He should have made Ianto stay behind.

But what's done is done and self destruction was a lot more fun than self pity. Jack couldn't die, so pills and bullets to the head didn't have much lasting effect, but it was at least a bit of peace in the times of death. He couldn't think when he was dead.

So he took pills-tried to erase the memories-if only for a minute. And he got into fights. He made sure he got killed every day. As many times as he could any day.

Think happy thoughts, Jack. Happy thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong to Me - Jason Wade<strong>

(Eleven) (River/Eleven) (Rose/Nine) [Hurt/Comfort] [Friendship]

It was peaceful, sometimes, in the Doctor's life. He loved those intense moments; running around, fighting monsters, saving planets, beating villains. But some of the best moments-the ones he wanted to hold onto-were the ones where he was at peace. When he remembered laying on the red grass of his youth, staring up at the suns of Gallifrey. When he remembered the beach he went to with Rose and seeing the entire ocean freeze in a split second. The best moments wouldn't fade the same as all the others. And he was most at peace staring out the door of the TARDIS, his arm around River Song, and they would listen to the silence and the beautiful music of the universe.

Nothing stayed the same forever, and his companions were never as near immortal as he was. There are times that he would be broken and lonely. But the good memories didn't fade. The good memories stayed the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Monster - Lady Gaga<strong>

(Ten/Master) [Angst]

He could have been _so_ beautiful. The Doctor mourned the Master and everything that he could have been. And he mourned what he had become. The Master could have been a _beautiful_ person, and they could have been _beautiful_ together. But he heard the drums, never-ending in his head, and he was driven mad. He was a monster. Completely and absolutely, taking what he wanted when he wanted it and stopping at nothing to get it. He stole the Doctor's hearts. The Doctor was willing to sacrifice anything for this terrible, beautiful man. And the Master left him anyway.

The Master ate the Doctors hearts and ate his brain. The Doctor was so far gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bird and the Worm - The Used<strong>

(Master) (Doctor) [Angst]

The Master _really_ hated people. But more than people, he hated the Doctor. The Doctor was so _righteous_ when the Master could hear something more. Something evil. Something resonating through space and time and he must have been _out of his mind_ to hear the drums so clearly, but they were there. And they were something tangible. The Doctor believed in the good of people, though he himself had done terrible things, and the Master refused to cling onto the _goodness_ around him when he knew he could never be a part of it. The Doctor was the bird and he was the worm. He was crawling, wriggling to get away from the Doctor's self-righteous claws and it drove him insane. The drums were coming, the Master was sure. The drums were coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Roadside - Rise Against<strong>

(Rose/Ten) [Angst]

_Tell me what I'm supposed to do with all these left over feelings of you. Cos I don't know._

Rose lay on her bed, trying to sleep. Trying not to cry. It had been only a few days since the battle at Canary Wharf and every night she saw the Doctor's face in her dreams. He was sad, crying. If this was the only way she was going to see him, could he not be happy?

_And tell me how I'm supposed to feel when all these nightmares become real. Cos I don't know._

But as the weeks passed and he stayed in her dreams. She thought it was just her pain, all the pain of losing the man she loved, the man that saved her over and over again. She thought it was her sorrow manifesting in the only thing that could console her. But then she realized. There was still a hole between the universes. This was a message. His last message.

_I don't know how we woke up one day somehow thought we knew exactly what we're supposed to do._

She followed it. She and her family followed the message all the way to Norway, to find the man with the magical blue box. And she found him.

One last time, she saw the Doctor. And they loved each other. He didn't mean to leave her. He didn't want to leave her. It was just what happened.

And in the last second with the Doctor, she had that one last moment of peace. Because the Doctor was there and he loved her. That's all anyone needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>So Long Goodbye - Sum 41<strong>

(Ten) (Eleven) [Hurt/Comfort] [Friendship]

The Doctor didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. Wilfred deserved to live and the Doctor could grant him life. How could he walk away from that? But when the radiation sunk in beneath the Doctor's skin he knew he only had a little time left as this man that he had become. He needed to say goodbye, properly, to everyone that he loved.

He saw Sarah Jane, that beautiful woman, and she knew he was saying goodbye as the man he was. He found Jack in a busy space bar. He was such a sad, broken man but he still saluted the Doctor. The Doctor hoped that Alonso would be good to him, and that he would be good to Alonso.

He saw Martha and Micky the idiot. He gave Donna a winning lottery ticket. He saw his old friends, if only for a moment, and realized there was so little time left but there was one person he needed to see.

Rose.

He went back to 2005. Before she had been lost. Before she knew him. The year the started on such fantastic adventures before he was the man he was about to lose.

Just that moment, seeing Rose for those few minutes, that was enough. Everything he needed to do as the man he was had been done. He needed to move on.

_And it's quite alright, and goodbye for now_

_Just look up to the stars and believe who you are cos it's quite alright. _

_And so long goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>Crawling Towards the Sun - The Hush Sound<strong>

(Rory/Amy) [Friendship] [Romance]

Amy didn't treat Rory too nicely, not really. She was rude, short tempered, and was content running way from any sort of commitment.

But Rory loved her. And she loved him. She really did, even if it took Rory dying to realize. Twice. Or three times, if you count being erased from all of time and space as another death.

Rory was Amy's salvation, even if she was scared of the commitment. He was the light in her life, the sun.

_In the night light we still shine bright._

Now Amy saw. The shadows of her past and the Raggedy Doctor's adventures and Prisoner Zero-kept her hidden from Rory. Rory was there. He was the light that called her name.

And now she's crawling toward the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>I Want to Hold Your Hand - The Beatles<strong>

(River/Eleven) [Romance]

This was a change for the Doctor. A huge change, albeit a nice one. For once, _thankfully_, he had a companion that wasn't head-over-heels for him. Unfortunately, _for him_, he had a companion that he was head-over-heels for. There was something about River that he just didn't understand. Well, there was loads that he didn't understand. Their timelines were going in different directions, so there was a lot that she'd done that he hadn't yet, but there was something about _her. _The Doctor was undeniably in love with this insane, beautiful woman and he really, truly wondered what time had in store for them next.

And honestly, if he could ask just _one_ thing of her, he would hold her hand. At least for now.

He didn't know their future. But he wanted to live it with her.

* * *

><p>Um… Yeah, that seems about it. Eight songs, eight little ficlet things. Thoughts? Should I ever do this again or should I never write again? Any songs you'd suggest? Read and review, I'll give you a mental hug and invisible brownies! :D<p> 


End file.
